


Принцессочка моя!

by hloja_myrakami



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon Genderbending, F/M, Fem!Characters, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hloja_myrakami/pseuds/hloja_myrakami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Стар! – панически вопит Марко, врываясь в чужую спальню. – Чёрт тебя возьми, Стар!!! Верни всё как было! Мне это не нравится!<br/>- А ты разве изменился? – сонно спрашивает его подруга, и даже когда Диаз в порыве злости отшвыривает полотенце и хватает руками свою новую женскую грудь, долго не может понять, что именно не устраивает Марко в его внешнем виде.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцессочка моя!

Марко понимает, что что-то идёт не так, когда на утро его волосы остаются длинными, а платье остаётся висеть на стуле, когда он снимает его с себя. Он всё ещё тешит себя надеждой, что всё в порядке, но когда раздевается для того, чтобы залезть в душ и смыть с себя очередное кошмарное приключение за грань миров, Марко понимает, что нет, не всё, чёрт возьми, в порядке. Марко громко визжит — считай, на весь дом — когда в отражении зеркала видит женскую грудку первого размера (готовую превратиться во второй), а в трусах у него вместо привычного органа оказывается блядское ничего. Ничего, что доказывало бы тот факт, что Марко, чёрт возьми, мужик. Марко заматывает грудь полотенцем и с горящими огнём возмездия глазами вламывается в комнату Стар.

— Стар! — панически вопит Марко, врываясь в чужую спальню. — Чёрт тебя возьми, Стар!!! Верни всё как было! Мне это не нравится!

— А ты разве изменился? — сонно спрашивает его подруга, и даже когда Диаз в порыве злости отшвыривает полотенце и хватает руками свою новую женскую грудь, долго не может понять, что именно не устраивает Марко в его внешнем виде.

— Я парень, Стар! Ты понимаешь это? Парень!!! Посмотри на меня, во что ты меня превратила!

Стар с трагическим вздохом и выражением на лице «меня заставляют делать скучные вещи», без энтузиазма машет палочкой, пытаясь отменить свою чудную магию. Правда, когда у неё не получается отменить своё же колдовство, в ней просыпается чувство азарта. Марко, до сих пор полуголый, в одних мужских трусах сидящий на королевской кровати, стыдливо завешивает свои новые формы волосами, горбится, прячет ладони между бёдрами, а после позорно начинает рыдать как девчонка и убегает в свою комнату.

— Я больше никогда отсюда не выыыыыйду! — воет он, надрываясь плачем и громко сморкаясь в очередной одноразовый платочек. Стар стучит в дверь и теперь уже паническим голосом вопит что-то о том, что она всё исправит.

— Всё будет хорошо, Марко! Мы справимся с этим! Я уверена, что в книге заклинаний найдётся ответ на наш вопрос!

Ответ не находится ни через день, ни через неделю. Родители только смеются и говорят о том, что всегда мечтали о дочке. Их энтузиазм пугает Марко, и он временно смиряется с тем, что теперь становится девушкой.

Он всё ещё надеется на то, что скоро всё вернётся на свои места.

*

Диазу не нравится, что ноги у него теперь гладкие и тонкие, бёдра и задница обрели округлость, а грудь вызывающе торчит и удобно помещается в ладони. И что у него мурашки проходят по телу, и низ живота сладко ноет, стоит только прикоснуться к себе в запретной зоне. Таких зон, с приобретением женского тела, становится невыносимо много. Лёгкое прикосновение к шее заставляет Марко тихонько вздыхать, рёбра и живот заходятся мурашками, стоит по ним пройтись мягким движением. Чёртовы пальцы на ногах подводят, и Марко приходится носить обувь с закрытыми носками. Ему, впрочем, теперь приходится носить женскую одежду, а учитывая, что родители «всегда хотели девочку», количество платьев в гардеробе зашкаливает.

И что ещё хуже — идут Марко, что вгоняет его в чёртову депрессию.

С другой стороны, Марко способен найти плюсы даже в такой дурацкой ситуации. Теперь Джекки Линн Томас разговаривает с ним в школе и всегда подходит к нему первой. Она сочувствует Марко, ей интересно знать, что чувствует парень, которому теперь приходится мириться со странностями женского тела, и Марко ходит как пьяный, с улыбкой до ушей, и виснет на Стар, изливая на неё тонны сиропного сахара, делясь впечатлениями от этого общения. Стар кривится — если в первые дни она за Марко искренне радовалась, то чем дальше Марко оставался девушкой, тем больше ночей она проводила без сна — пытаясь вернуть привычного ей нытика, который не стал бы вести себя как какой-то придурок. То, что придурок был девушкой, её не волновало. Волновало её изменившееся поведение Марко.

А потом — потом наступает чёртов коллапс. Олицетворение всех ужасов этой вселенной, а проще говоря — Марко заваливается в комнату к Стар в голубых коротких шортиках и белом лифчике, и просит подругу помочь выбрать подходящую кофточку для прогулки с его любимой лапочкой Джекки Лин Томас.

В то время, как она в очередной раз выясняла отношения со своим бывшим демоническим парнем. Который увидел его в нижнем белье.

Марко не сразу понимает, в какую двусмысленную ситуацию он попал, держа в одной руке белую коротенькую футболку, а в другой растянутое бирюзовое нечто, скрывающее наличие шорт. Увидев в зеркале изображение Томаса, Марко поражённо вздыхает, а после, уперев руки в бока, задирает вверх подбородок и с вызовом смотрит в красные глаза. Том медленно краснеет, и его гневная речь прерывается на полуслове, когда он видит новое действующее лицо в помещении.

— По-моему, Стар тебе уже высказала всё, что хотела, — грозно говорит Диаз.

— Марко? — панически тянет Стар, пытаясь прервать речь друга, но тот отмахивается от неё, и подходит ближе, всё с тем же недовольным выражением лица рассматривая отражение демонического лица.

— Тебе бы стоило сначала научиться сдерживать свой гнев без твоих дурацких милых кроликов, и потом уже приставать к моей подруге!

— Марко, ты…!

— У меня всё под контролем, Стар, — отрезает Марко. – Ты! Смирись уже с тем, что она тебя отшила! Пора двигаться дальше. Найди себе другую девушку, придурок.

— Маркооооо, ты голыыыыый! — выстанывает Стар его имя, и только тут до Марко доходит, в каком виде он предстаёт пред злобным демоническим созданием, и что демон подозрительно краснеет, как будто бы… от смущения?

Марко краснеет, бледнеет, одежда выпадает из его ослабевших пальцев, и руки непроизвольно тянутся к груди, прикрывая миленькое нижнее бельё, которое купила ему, конечно же, дорогая мамочка, чтобы сделать из своего бывшего сына миленькую дочку.

Марко пулей вылетает из комнаты и старательно дышит как загнанная лошадь, пытаясь успокоить бешеное сердцебиение. Вообще-то ему не должно быть стыдно, но, чёрт возьми, ему бы и не было стыдно. Если бы Том как обычно принялся его оскорблять, говорить что-то про то, какое он жалкое ничтожество и насмехаться над ним! А не краснеть сам, как маленькая девчонка, увидевшая что-то, не предназначенное для её глаз. И молчать, чёрт возьми, и пожирать его голодным взглядом!

Стар подходит к нему буквально через пару минут и успокаивающе тянет своё «оуууу», ласково гладя его по плечу.

— Да ладно тебе, Марко, — улыбается она. — Подумаешь, увидел тебя Том в таком виде. Да он же тебя на дух не переносит! Уверена, то, что он выглядел так, будто в жизни не видел никого прекраснее тебя, вообще ни о чём не говорит!

Марко застонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Тебе наверное показалось, — безнадёжно выдавил он из себя.

— Ой, наверное ты прав, Марко! И фразу «какая прекрасная девушка!» я наверняка тоже поняла не так!

Марко застонал ещё раз и решил, что хуже уже быть просто не может.

Марко следовало и дальше продолжить расспрашивать принцессу Мьюни о том, что там говорил её бывший демонический парень. Тогда бы он был готов к тому, с чем предстояло встретиться буквально на следующий день.

*

Проснувшись поутру, Марко сонно протёр глаза и уселся в постели. А после снова протёр глаза, но уже из-за того, что его лицо вытянулось от удивления. На подушке, с правой её стороны, лежал цветок. И быть может, Марко удивился бы не так сильно, если бы этот дурацкий цветок не горел чёртовым адским огнём!

Протянув палец, Марко, закусив губу, коснулся цветка. И с коротким визгом свалился с кровати, когда пламя взметнулось вверх, а после обрело форму и сложилось в надпись «доброе утро, моя принцесса~».

— Всё ясно, — с облегчением вздохнул Диаз. — Он просто перепутал спальни. Это ведь точно был цветок для Стар.

Надпись из огня изменилась, сложившись во фразу «нет-нет, это подарок для тебя, Марко. Принцессочка моя миленькая~». Марко, выпучив глаза, целую минуту молча таращился на эту угрожающую надпись.

«Это нехорошо», — подумал Диаз, и не переодеваясь, в своей старой футболке, которую носил, когда ещё был парнем, а сейчас использовал как удобную ночнушку, помчался в комнату к Баттерфляй. Волосы, нечесаные со сна, торчали во все стороны, и кудри так и норовили залепить ему глаза.

— Стар, Стар! О боже, ты должна мне помочь! — буквально простонал Марко, хватаясь за дверь комнаты и повиснув на ней из-за испытанного только что шока.

— Что случилось, Марко? — сонно отозвалась Стар, поднимаясь с постели.

— У меня в кровати, у меня в кровати! Там цветок!

— Чтоооо? — кисло протянула принцесса Мьюни. — И из-за этого ты разбудил меня в такую рань?

— Но он от Тома, — снова застонал Марко. Видимо, в голосе его было столько отчаяния и безнадёжной тоски, что проняло даже Стар Баттерфляй. Грозно нахмурившись, подросток выбралась из кровати, схватила волшебную палочку и рванула в комнату Марко, чтобы собственными глазами увидеть проблему. Правда, возвращалась она с явным облегчением и нежно улыбалась Диазу, что ему конечно чертовски не нравилось.

— Боже, я думала, что там что-то серьёзное! — довольно отозвалась принцесса. — А оказалось, что там всего лишь огненная розочка да любовная записочка для тебя, Марко!

— А это по-твоему не проблема?! — взвился Марко.

— Спокойно, друг мой, — легкомысленно отмахнулась Баттерфляй. — Ты ведь помнишь, что я встречалась с Томом? Так вот, пока он тебе не показывается на глаза — всё нормально. Тебе всего-то стоит не принимать его ухаживания, и тогда он от тебя отстанет.

— Откуда ты это знаешь? — подозрительно сощурился бывший парень, плюхнувшись на королевскую кровать и подтянув острые коленки прямо к подбородку.

— Встречааааалась, — торжественно повторила Стар, поведя руками и двусмысленно играя бровями. — Так что всё впоряде! Будь спок, мой друг. Пойдём собираться в школу! Сегодня нас ждут чудесные школьные занятия магическими науками — испанским и математикой!

Словам Стар Марко верил и даже успокоился.

Правда, он опять забыл уточнить то, что для демонов означало слово «игнор». Марко всё время забывал про то, что окружают его отнюдь не земляне… чертовы иномирные монстры! ..

*

Неделя превратилась для Марко в полосу любовных препятствий. Он постоянно находил в местах своего обитания маленькие подарочки — цветы и драгоценные украшения, забавные вещички и необычные книги. На пороге его дома то и дело появлялись демонические создания и умоляли Марко принять себя в качестве подарка, уверяя его, что они отличные слуги, и с их появлением в доме Марко не нужно будет больше работать. Чёртовы зеркала сюсюкались с ним, отвешивали комплименты его новой девчачьей внешности и намекали на то, что они с Томасом — ну просто идеальная парочка.

Марко сходил с ума.

И Марко, что не удивительно, в один прекрасный день просто не удержался и всё-таки принял очередной подарок.

Это было безупречно красивое, дивное ожерелье из крупных рубинов в оправе из тёмного серебра. Марко всё ещё считал себя парнем — он искренне надеялся на то, что Стар всё-таки найдёт способ вернуть его обратно — но красота это истинного произведения искусства заставила его невольно ахнуть. Диаз как раз задумчиво расчесывал волосы перед сном у зеркала, когда в воздухе перед ним появилось это чудо. Огонь привычно потёк и обрёл форму букв, которые постепенно сложились в осмысленную фразу.

«Гордость моей сокровищницы для самой большой драгоценности в моей жизни».

Марко словно загипнотизированный глядел на эту прекрасную вещь, и почти непроизвольно с тоскою глянул на своё отражение. В красной футболке с растянутым воротником, распущенными волосами — он смотрелся бледно на фоне сверкающих драгоценных камней. Решившись, он отложил расчёску и протянул руки вперёд, чтобы аккуратно подхватить очередной подарок.

— Я только разочек примерю — и всё, — честно пообещал он себе, дрожащими руками держа произведение искусства. Марко медленно приложил ожерелье к своей новой, тонкой девчачьей шее, и глубоко вздохнул. Камни словно преобразили его — он видел в зеркале не самого себя, а настоящую принцессу. Закрыв глаза, он закусил губу, и после уже хотел резко опустить руки и отправить подарок обратно, как его руки аккуратно перехватили. Поражённо распахнув глаза, Марко увидел в отражении трёхглазого демонического принца.

— Оставь, моя милая, — проворковал он. — Тебе так идёт…

Может быть, из-за некой интимности момента, из-за сложившейся атмосферы, Диаз не стал вопить от страха и смущения, и лишь словно загипнотизированный кивнул, вперившись взглядом в отражение чужих глаз.

— Позволь мне, — загадочно улыбнулся Томас, и его руки тут же ловко подцепили концы ожерелья. Марко и опомниться не успел, как защёлка закрылась. Он уже собирался обернуться, как его плечо обожгло болью.

Вскрикнув, Марко вскочил с места, закрывая рукой болящее место. Обернувшись в сторону демона, он уже заготовил гневную речь, как осёкся при виде крови на чужих губах.

— Ты… ты меня укусил! — задохнулся от ярости Марко.

— А ты — приняла мой подарок, — мягко заметил демон.

Марко всего на мгновение отвлёкся, пытаясь рассмотреть место укуса, но этого времени Тому хватило, чтобы оказаться рядом и сжать девушку в своих нечеловечески сильных объятиях.

— Ч-ч-что ты делаешь? — проблеял от страха Марко. Смотреть в эти демонические глаза и быть так близко, было ужасно пугающе.

— Ничего, принцесса моя, — медленно облизнувшись, умилённо улыбнулся Том. — Просто на этот раз не совершаю глупых ошибок.

Марко крепко-накрепко зажмурился, надеясь, что всё это ему снится, и потому не сразу понял, что его губ коснулось что-то мокрое. Невольно облизнувшись, Марко почувствовал солоноватый металлический привкус. Во рту всё горело, и когда Диаз осознал, что только что попробовал на вкус кровь, глаза его широко распахнулись от возмущения.

— Извращенец! Тебе может и нравится пить мою кровь, но я не такой, ясно?!

— А это была _моя_ кровь, — защурился Томас всеми тремя глазами. Подняв кое-как руку, Марко коснулся своей губы, и перевёл взгляд на маленькую ранку на чужих губах. — Теперь от меня никуда не денешься… принцессочка моя.

Марко замахнулся, чтобы влепить извращенцу пощёчину, но демон перехватил его руку и утянул Марко в головокружительный поцелуй. Томас смял мягкие женские губки, стукнулся зубами о чужие зубы и напористо изучал языком рот Диаза. Одна из его рук сжалась на заднице Марко, из-за чего тот громко застонал в чужой рот.

Если бы Томасу захотелось продолжить начатое, Марко бы и секунды не сомневался. Предательское женское тело всё горело и хотело большего, однако Том отстранился и мягко погладил Марко рукой по щеке. Марко смотрел Тому в глаза мутным взглядом, ничего не соображал и был готов на всё.

— Принцесса моя… я так рад, что ты приняла моё предложение! — умильно защурился демонический принц. — Но мне пора, драгоценная моя. Надо готовиться к свадьбе.

Марко сел, где стоял. Огонь на прощание взвился до потолка и распался на сотни сердечек, которые кружили хороводы вокруг начинавшего осознавать реальность бывшего, в прямом смысле этого выражения, парня.

*

Проснувшись на следующее утро и осознав, что всё это суровая реальность, Марко заорал «неээээт!» так громко, как никогда до этого не орал.

— Господи, это полная хрень! — панически простонал Марко. — Верните мне всё как было! Я на такое не подписывался!

На столе, рядом с ноутбуком, в красивом футляре лежало рубиновое ожерелье. А на плече, ближе к шее, теперь горела демоническая метка.

Судьба Марко была предрешена.


End file.
